


Drabble

by Lookatallmyships



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Boffins - Freeform, Drabble, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: "Oh just kiss already."





	

 Bilbo adjusts the banner slightly for the thousand time, and looks down at Nori. "Is it straight now?"

  
"A little down."

  
Bilbo moves it accordingly.

  
"A little up."

  
Bilbo shifts it about a centimeter, and looks at Nori in exasperation.

  
Nori grins. "Perfect!"

 

Bilbo rolls his eyes. "Thank you." He moves his foot to start stepping down the latter, when his sneaker catches, and he looses his footing. Bilbo squawks as he falls backwards. Instead of hitting the floor as he expected, Bilbos feels strong arms grab hold of him bridal style. Bilbo looks up at brown eyes, and a wide grin.

 

"Careful now. Don't need you breaking your neck, now."

 

Bilbo blushes. "Thank you. Um-"

 

"Bofur" the man supplies helpfully.

 

"I'm Bilbo."

 

Nori rolls his eyes. "Oh just kiss already."


End file.
